beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
“What more is there to know about them? They drink blood, they thrive on death, misery and carnage and they are soulless.” “So, they are like us.” General Information With a history that predates history books, vampires have been a part of humanity since the beginning. In Beyond the Veil, vampires aren’t the mindless, soulless beasts some people portray them to be. Here are some general vampire traits in Beyond the Veil *Intolerance to Silver. Even the oldest vampires in Beyond the Veil cannot tolerate silver. This also applies to those who are half-vampire and half something else. *Can Consume Most Bloods. They can consume the blood of muggles, wizards or witches, and animals. The general rule is the purer the blood, the better it tastes (so purebloods taste great). *''Fertility.* As strange as it sounds, vampires can reproduce, though it is rare. Males tend to do better at impregnating non-vampires and there are a select few cases of female vampires successfully carrying to term. This is unique to Romanian vampires.'' *The Ability to Shimmer. In many vampire stories, they can simply appear out of the fog. They can do that here too, and we just call it shimmering. Items that are italicized and followed by an asterisk (*) are unique to Beyond the Veil. We also have two kinds of vampire. The first and most popular is the Romanian vampire. Romanian Beautiful, seductive and dangerous, thse are the vampires of fiction and fantasy dreams! Physical Characteristics Popular in literature and movies, this vampire is the more attractive of the two BtV breeds. The finest features of a mortal are accentuated when they are turned into this kind of vampire. Along with these enhancements, these vampires also emit a natural, low-level pheromone designed to attract those sexually inclined to their gender. Like any other animal, this feature is part of their predatory nature. Personality Traits Romanian vampires tend to display distinct personality traits. They are usually very intelligent and because of this, very devious. At times, they can overestimate those around them, be it prey or potential allies or enemies. Rarely, they will underestimate potential prey. With this intelligence often comes a certain level of paranoia. Unlike their Mediterranean comrades, Romanian vampires are highly emotional. They have a tendency to shift from positive and negative emotions quickly and with little warning. This emotional capacity comes from possessing something that their Mediterranean equals lose upon being turned: a soul. Public Opinion After the London Massacre, those that are suspected of being vampires (those with strong Romanian vampire traits) are faced with ridicule and at times, violence. Known Romanian Vampires *Rurik Voronkov *Sarah Mediterranean Scary, these vampires are easily recognized, and have big impulse control problems. Physical Characteristics Two breeds of vampire exist and the vampire most popularly known as ‘Mediterranean’ is easy to recognize. His features usually include at least three of the following: *Emaciated *Waxy white; pale *Hairless *Blue veins on skin *Dark lips and nails *Dark circles beneath the eyes *Bad, gnarled teeth The number of male Mediterranean vampires vastly outnumbers the number of female vampires. Also, these vampires are sterile. Personality Traits This type of vampire is very noticeable by personality as well as appearance. Often times a victim of this vampire shifts drastically in personality and becomes more animal-like. While capable of complex thought, an individual infected with this would be more prone to giving into impulses, such as to bite or eat anyone nearby. Some traits, such as sexual prowess, tend to become dormant. They are not, however, nonexistent and can be aroused. When this occurs, they are often times obsessive and become dangerous. Usually, these individuals are regarded as very devious, but sometimes predictable. Public Opinion Unlike their Romanian kin, these vampires are even less favored in wizarding society. Unsightly and not sociable, they are often times regarded as unsavory. The Ministry will oftentimes turn a blind eye to the slaying of these vampires. Category:Species